


Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me, Frank

by helpme_iminlove



Series: Kastle Week [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theater Kids, F/M, Fluff, Frank is Rocky, Kastle Week, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, and Karen is Janet, and its beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle Week Day #7 - Lasts</p><p>Frank Castle hated his life for two reasons.</p><p>1. He was being forced to wear a shiny gold speedo in the dumbest musical ever. </p><p>2. The girl he has had a major crush on for all four years of high school was also in said dumbest musical ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me, Frank

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Kastle Week is here, and with it comes this fantastic work of art.  
> The prompt was "Lasts" and literally everything I could think of was just super angsty and emo as hell, and I really didn't want to write something like that. So then I looked around on Tumblr for prompts and I saw a post that said "Theater Kid AU's" and one of the prompts was "Unscripted Kiss" and that of course set my mind of FIRE, because I myself am a theater kid. So then I typed this thing out at 11 o'clock at night (apologies for any change of tense) and I'm in love with it. I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> And for the last time, go check out the rest of Kastle Week stuff at my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-tooktheshot!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and with a kudos! Enjoy!  
> (Rated Teen for language.)

Frank Castle hated his life for two reasons.

  1. He was forced to wear a shiny gold speedo in the dumbest musical ever. 
  2. The girl he has had a major crush on for all four years of high school was _also_ in said dumbest musical ever. 



He doesn’t really know how life had ended up this way, but one moment his counselor was telling him that he didn’t have enough visual/performing arts credits to graduate, and the next moment he was standing on a stage, surrounded by theater geeks crying over how good “their Rocky” looked in his costume. 

Him. He was Rocky in Rocky Fucking Horror Picture Show.

His parents didn’t even know that he was essentially the star in the high school’s spring musical. He was too embarrassed, and he really didn’t want to see the horrified expression on his father’s face when he told him that he was in a musical. A  _ musical _ . 

He hadn’t even told his JROTC friends, and prayed every night that they wouldn’t show up at the performance any night, ever. 

And to make everything worse, the girl he had been secretly crushing on for all of high school is playing Janet in the same musical. You know what Janet and Rocky do in that musical?

A freaking weird sex scene.

Of course, the scene had been edited for the sake of keeping the production clean for all audiences, but still, the director had been  _ very  _ encouraging of them playing the scene up a lot.

“Don’t be afraid to touch each other!” He always said. “Really get in there, Karen!”

“Are you okay with that Frank?” She would always ask him so nicely whenever they would rehearse. Frank would always stammer and nod dumbly as she would touch him all over his chest as they stood really close together in this weird box thing. 

“Frank! Stop being so stiff! Be more curious! Get in character!” The director would yell, and Frank always wanted to do nothing more than punch someone. Namely, the director.

He was honestly more comfortable with the song “I Can Make You A Man,” and that song is the gayest thing he’s ever seen. Even though it’s really  _ not _ gay because there is of course a shortage of guys in theater, so they had to cast this girl named Claire to play Dr. Frank N Furter, and she had done a really good job. Mostly because she didn’t give two shits what people thought about her, which Frank admired a lot. They were sort of forced to be friends, but then they gained an easy going friendship in the process which made their scenes together always fun. 

The rest of the cast was pretty cool too. This guy named Foggy was playing Riff Raff, and he’s pretty cool with Frank even if he was scared of him for some reason. This chick named Marci was playing Magenta, this girl Trish was Columbia, and Trish’s half-sister Jessica--well, she was not actually  _ in _ the show, but she was always hanging around and Frank liked joking around with her some times. She had a cool sense of humour. 

But then there was Matt Murdock, the guy playing Brad. For some reason, this guy had some kind of beef with Frank, and Frank thought it might have something to do with the fact that he got to touch Karen all over during their song. Frank didn’t know what the deal was with them, but he hoped it wasn’t serious, cause that would have really ruined things for him. 

So basically, doing the musical had it’s ups and downs, and he really hadn’t decided if Karen being in the musical was an up or a down. 

Frank had never told anyone about his crush on Karen Page, which started back when they had Algebra together freshman year. She only talked to him a few times during that class, but it had been enough for Frank’s heart to race just a little bit every time he saw her around campus. They had had a class together every year, but like an idiot he had never said anything to her, until the musical happened.

“Hey, you’re Frank, right?” she had asked him at the first cast meeting. He tried to ignore the sweat that was building up on his palms when she had walked over to him with a kind smile. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” he had said dumbly. She laughed lightly at his reply.

“Hey, well, congrats on getting the part! It’s a big deal for someone who’s never done a show before,” she said.

“Uh yeah, thanks, but I don’t know if I’m gonna be any good,” Frank said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Don’t worry about it! Rocky doesn’t have any lines anyway,” she said with a wink and then walked away from him to talk to Trish. Frank was a little dumbstruck, if not a little  _ love _ struck. 

(He would later find out that Rocky didn’t have lines; he just had to _sing_ _a_ _solo_.)

As rehearsals went on, they had talked more and more, and Frank was hopeful that maybe if he asked her on a date she  _ might _ say yes. They had bonded over a shared interest in criminal justice and comic books surprisingly, and after only a few weeks in rehearsals, she had changed seats in their marine biology class to sit next to him. This gave them more opportunity to be friends outside of theater, and Frank’s crush had only gotten bigger and bigger as he got to know her more.

She was going to college to study journalism, she had a little brother named Kevin, she was only in theater because Foggy had forced her to audition, and her favorite color is light blue. Oh, and she also had a secret belief in aliens, but she had never told anyone about this, just Frank. 

Frank had thought that maybe getting to know her would make their song “Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me” easier, but it had only made things  _ worse _ . His crush on her wasn’t getting better, and the way that she had to basically  _ grind _ on him wasn’t helping at all. 

So yeah. Frank hated his life. Especially since it was opening night of the show and he was scared out of his  _ mind _ . 

He was standing in the boy’s dressing room, staring at himself in the mirror in all of his golden-speedo glory. He winced at the glare coming off of the baby oil they had rubbed all over his bare chest, and Foggy caught his expression in the mirror.

The long haired senior gave Frank a lopsided smile, patting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture that was probably supposed to be comforting. Instead, his hand just awkwardly stuck to Frank’s oiled skin, and Frank almost ran out of the room.

“Don’t sweat it, man, you’ll do great!” Foggy said cheerfully, and all of the other boys in the dressing room murmured their agreement as well. Frank couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hopefully,” he said, looking at the costumed boys around him. They had all been really cool with him, and in that moment he almost forgot about the crowd that was beginning to pour into the house of the theater. 

Frank tried to remind himself of how well dress rehearsals had gone, and that it was no different, except there was an audience now. He just had to imagine them all in their underwear, right?

That wasn’t very helpful when  _ he  _ was the one in his underwear. 

All the boys left the dressing room then, with only twenty minutes to showtime. The whole cast met up in the drama room and did a little pre-show rally, and then it was time to go, five minutes until the show would start. 

Frank took deep breaths as he stood in the wing on stage right, and Karen caught his eye in the darkness as they listened to the excited hum of the audience. She smiled at him and walked over to where he was standing, unaware that she wasn’t helping to calm his nerves at all.

“Break a leg, Frank!” she whispered to him, placing an innocent hand on his bare shoulder. Frank swallowed at the contact even though they had touched a million times during rehearsals in  _ much  _ more suggestive ways. He gave her a weak smile and nodded, not trusting himself to talk without throwing up. She smiled at his nervousness, only hesitating a moment before she moved her hand from his shoulder to his hand at his side, holding it for a few seconds to give him an encouraging squeeze, then letting go. Frank let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding when she let go of his hand. 

But then the lights in the theater were going dark, and suddenly it was showtime.

And of course, everything went wrong.

Well, in Frank’s mind, anyways. As soon as he had walked on stage for his entrance, he basically froze, feeling like everyone in the world was in the audience, staring at him in his speedo. It was absolutely mortifying. 

The show managed to carry on, because him freezing up was oddly in character for a man that had just been born. (Again, dumbest musical  _ ever _ .)

He quickly recovered, remembering what he was supposed to do, thankful that he didn’t have to say anything at all. 

But then it all went to shit again when it was time for “Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me.” 

Karen was rocking the song, totally working the crowd as she sang her lungs out, and Frank had gotten caught up in it, freezing up again. They were just standing so  _ close _ \- were they always this close?- and he just couldn’t move his arms. He really couldn’t. He was completely frozen, and Karen had just gone with it, eventually just  _ grabbing  _ his hands and placing them on her hips forcefully. 

The audience was lapping it up, and Frank could’ve died right there in front of everyone. 

The song finally ended and they exited the stage quickly, but even though Karen had to get ready for her next scene, she had hooked an encouraging arm through Frank’s as they walked off into the wing.

“Hey, it’s okay you froze up,” she whispered as they rushed off, the set getting changed by the crew behind them. “It ended up being really funny, don’t worry about it.”

She gave him a smile and walked away to get in place, and Frank really, honestly, truly, could’ve kissed her right then. 

The rest of the show passed without incident, and Frank was surprised by the loud screams he received from the audience during curtain call. He smiled and bowed, and then everyone was standing up, the clapping and cheering mounting to a deafening roar. 

“They loved you!” Karen exclaimed as soon as they got off the stage after curtain call, and Frank smiled before she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. She pulled back before he could return the hug, and she gave him a million-watt smile, running off to congratulate everyone else on a successful opening night. 

He had it bad.

The next two nights the shows went much in the same way, but Frank had tried hard to do better and not freeze. And another positive was that no one he knew had shown up to any of the shows yet. 

But now it was the last night of the show, closing night. Everyone was emotional of course, crying and hugging during the pre-show rally, wishing all the seniors good luck during their last performance at the school. Of course, Frank couldn’t really relate, but Karen had gotten emotional which made him a little emotional. Only a little. 

Then it was showtime once again, and he was standing in the wing on stage right for the last time. He was partly relieved that the ordeal was over, but he was undeniably sad that the production was coming to an end. And as he looked at Karen in the dark wing as she did vocal warm ups, he found a strange courage to walk up to her and finally say  _ something _ . He approached her and she saw him, smiling at him excitedly. 

“Ready for tonight?” she asked, jumping a little on her toes to warm up.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said and she laughed, eliciting a smile from him. He gave her a long look.

“Hey, Karen, I wanted to ask you-”

“PLACES EVERYONE!” yelled one of the stage managers, and then the lights were going down to announce the beginning of the show. And then Karen was scurrying away to get in her place, only giving Frank a brief apologetic look as everyone rushed to get to their places. 

Frank watched her go sadly, before shaking it off, trying to prepare himself for when he got on stage. 

Unlike opening night, the show was going  _ beautifully _ . 

Frank had entered at the right time, had remembered all of the blocking, and was actually  _ acting _ a little bit rather than just standing there with a dumb look on his face. 

But then “Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me” was happening, and Frank honestly lost all awareness of the audience, the cast,  _ everyone _ , except for Karen.

She was singing and touching him just like all the other nights, but Frank’s head was oddly clear enough for him to register that she was  _ right there _ and that he wouldn’t get that chance again if he didn’t  _ do something _ . 

Karen was holding out her final note of the song, arms flung out as Frank’s hands held her sides like they had rehearsed, and the lights were hitting her face  _ just right _ that she looked like angel.

And as the rest of the cast sang “Creature of the night,” on cue, Frank suddenly was holding her face in his hands, and kissed her.

He kissed her, and surprisingly she kissed him back, and the audience went  _ wild _ screaming and shouting as they kissed on stage, unplanned, in front of everyone. 

She pulled away with a gasp, her eyes wide, just in time to sing, “Creature of the night!” and the stage blacked out. The screams were absolutely deafening and they tore Frank out of his daze from kissing her. His eyes widened and he ran off the stage in embarrassment. But Karen was hot on his heels, and she grabbed his elbow to turn him around.

“Karen, gosh, I’m  _ so sorry-”  _ he started before she silenced him with another kiss in the dark of the wings. The cast members standing around let out a quiet, strangled sort of squeak at their kiss, and Karen pulled away, giving him a smile and running off to get in her place for the next scene. 

Frank suddenly really liked his life. 

The show ended, and Frank walked out for curtain call, almost falling over at the incredible decibel the audience’s applause reached as he bowed. He smiled brightly, suddenly catching sight of his  _ parents _ in the audience. And they were  _ cheering _ . 

And he hated his life again.

The cast did one last bow all together and walked off the stage, congratulating each other. They all congratulated him especially. 

“Great job, Frank!”

“Dude, you  _ killed _ it!”

“Awesome job, Frank!”

He thanked them politely, but really, the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was getting to Karen. He pushed through them to get to where she was standing outside of the girl’s dressing room, talking to Trish excitedly. She stopped talking to her as soon as she saw him though, and then she was throwing her arms around him in a tight hug that he actually returned.

“You did so good Frank! I told you you could do it!” she exclaimed, and he pulled out of the hug, keeping his hold on her arms as she kept her arms around his neck.

“You were amazing too, Karen,” he said, and he saw Trish awkwardly scoot away out of the corner of his eye. Karen blushed and looked away bashfully before looking back at him with a glint of  _ something _ in her eye. 

“So,” she started, and he laughed.

“So?” he asked, voice lilting up at the end, smiling at her.

“What was it that you were gonna ask me? Before the show?” she asked, drawing him just a  _ little  _ closer as people brushed past them backstage. 

Frank laughed, giving her a dopey smile, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out sometime, with me.”

“That would’ve been nice to know before you kissed me in front of 200 people,” she laughed and Frank felt himself blush deeply.

“Well, ma’am, you’ve already seen me in a speedo, so I don’t really think our relationship should start following rules  _ now _ ,” he replied cheekily and she threw her head back in a laugh.

She settled down and looked him in the eye, “I would love to go out with you, Frank.”

And just like that, Frank loved his life again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. the "lasts" aspect of the story is kind of subtle, but basically it's the last night of the show, so there. Just in case you needed clarification.)


End file.
